1. Field of the Invention
The device of the invention relates to the field of electric switching and more particularly that of high speed switches of the type comprising in a small case, generally made from an insulating material, electric connecting elements and means for making or breaking the electric continuity between one or other of the electric connecting elements under the action of an external force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of switch is described in particular in the French patent 77 33 681 or else 84 11 766, it is now widely used in different industrial sectors and particularly in the automobile field because of the increasing share of automatic devices and electronics in this field.
More precisely, the invention relates to a device comprising, in a single case, one or more electric switches and, for each switch, an adjustable control member.
From the patent US-A-3 354 731 an electric switching device is known for making or breaking the electric continuity between electric connecting elements under the action of an external force, comprising in a single case, at least one electric switch, operating means specific to each switch mounted for sliding laterally along one of the faces of the switch and a threaded rod for adjusting said operating means specific to each switch, cooperating with a tapping having its axis parallel to the sliding direction provided on said operating means.
This known device however is not easy to adjust, to the extent in particular that it requires two successive adjustments. In addition, in this device, the threaded rod is that of a screw whose head, abutting against the wall of the case, is necessarily outside the latter. The result is an appreciable size and difficulties in sealing the case when the device operates in a polluted atmosphere.